


Dangerous

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Artist Stiles, Attempted Rape, Comfort, Dangerous Theo, Happy Ending, In Love, Lawyer Jackson, Lots of fluff at the end, Loving Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young artist Stiles Stilinski gets a job as a law clerk, He is immediately drawn to his new boss, and makes friends with most of the other law clerks in the office. But one of the other law clerks makes him feel uneasy. And soon he has a dangerous threat to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> A loving sex scene about half way through the story. Enjoy, Possums!

Stiles Stilinski is an artist. A painter. And a very good painter. He graduated with honors from one of the best art schools in the country at Columbia University in New York City.  
He attended college on a full scholarship after he graduated from high school in his home town of Beacon Hills, California.  
Stiles Stilinski is a very good painter. But not yet famous and far from financially well off. He was twenty five years old, and had been trying to make a name for himself in the New York art market. He had sold a few paintings through a small art gallery that his friends Scott and Lydia owned. But so far the glittering star of fame had eluded him.  
He worked what jobs he could find and painted in every spare moment that he could steal from his daily schedule. Sometimes he painted all night when the inspiration for a new work came to him.  
He lived in a one bedroom apartment on the twelfth floor of an old building on the upper west side of Manhattan. The dining room had a large window with north light, so he had turned that into his studio. As for his love life, the word to describe it was non-existent. He had dated a couple of guys in college, but nothing had come of it. The last one had cheated on him, and had hurt Stiles very badly. And his life was too full of working for a living and painting when he had any spare time at all for him to consider a boyfriend. Even though he would have loved to have had a boyfriend.  
Today he was looking for a job. The company that he had been an office clerk for had just gone out of business, and he needed a job fast. After all, the rent was due and he couldn’t eat air. So he was applying for a job as a legal clerk that his friend Isaac was vacating. He took the elevator to the eightieth floor of a glass skyscraper and entered the reception area of a large law office. The sign on the door read: Whittemore and Whittemore, Attorneys at Law.

Jackson Whittemore is a lawyer. And a very good lawyer. He was descended from a long line of lawyers. He had graduated with honors from Yale Law School.  
Jackson Whittemore is a very good lawyer. But not yet famous. He was twenty five years old, and had just started working in the law firm that his grandfather had started and that his father was currently heading. And frankly, he was bored. The money that he earned was great, more money than he could spend. But he found the corporate law cases that his family law firm handled to be dry and uninteresting. What he really wanted to do was to relocate to a smaller city and set up his own law practice, handling ordinary civil cases for ordinary people. He had a beautiful apartment in a luxurious building, but he was lonely and unhappy. He lived alone, and went home every night to an empty, sterile, magazine photo dwelling. As for his love life, the word to describe it was non-existent. He had dated a couple of guys in college, but nothing had come of it. The last one had been a gold digger, and had hurt Jackson very badly. So he wasn’t looking for a boyfriend at the moment, although he would have loved to have had a boyfriend.

The receptionist showed Stiles into an office for his interview. The name of the door read: Jackson Whittemore.  
“Mr. Whittemore will see you in a few minutes” the receptionist said. “Please be seated”.  
Stiles sat down in a plush leather chair, and looked around the office curiously. He saw law books, photos of a young man with his parents and his younger brother, and interestingly, framed reproductions of paintings by Renoir, Van Gogh, and Picasso.  
The door opened and a man’s voice said, “Mr. Stilinski? I’m Jackson Whittemore”.  
Stiles stood up and turned toward the voice. And caught his breath. Standing in front of him was the most handsome man that he had ever seen. Tall and muscular, with blonde hair, blue eyes, a patrician nose, and a full red mouth. He had freckles scattered across his fair skin. And the face of a young Apollo.  
Jackson stopped in his tracks and also caught his breath. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful man that he had ever seen. Tall and lanky, with brunet hair, amber eyes, a cute upturned nose, and pink cupid’s bow lips. He had tiny moles scattered across his pale skin. And the face of a young Adonis.  
“Hello”, Stiles said quietly.  
“Hello”, Jackson replied quietly.  
They shook hands and a subtle electric current seemed to pass between them. They held hands for a long moment.

Stiles was seated across the desk from Jackson as his job interview progressed.  
“So you’ve worked for a law firm before”, Jackson said.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “I worked for Finstock and Greenberg while I was attending Columbia. Their letter of recommendation is there in my resume”.  
“I see it”, Jackson said. “They give you high praise. And Isaac Lahey, your friend who you will be replacing, also gives you high praise”.  
He smiled warmly at Stiles.  
“Everything seems to be in order”, Jackson said. “So as of this moment, you are hired, Mr. Stilinski”.  
“Thank you, Mr. Whittemore”, Stiles replied. “And please call me Stiles”.  
“I will, Stiles”, Jackson said, “if you will call me Jackson”.  
They smiled at each other.

The next morning, Stiles showed up at work bright and early. Jackson welcomed him and then introduced him to the other law clerks in the office. Stiles liked Liam, Erica, and Boyd right away. The other law clerk, Theo, gave Stiles an uneasy feeling. There was something about the way that Theo looked at him. Like a vulture eying it’s prey. It made Stiles shiver.  
Over the next few days, Stiles became friends with Liam, Erica, and Boyd. But Theo continued to give Stiles the creeps. Every time that Stiles went into the break room for a cup of coffee, Theo would follow him into the room. And Theo would stand too close to Stiles, and make personal remarks, such as, how nice Stiles looked today, and how his shirt showed off his shoulders, and how his pants fit so nicely. And Theo continued to look at Stiles like he was a prize to be won at the fair. Stiles tried to shrug it off, but still, Theo gave him the creeps.

Stiles liked Jackson. And not just because he felt a mutual attraction between them. But also, he noticed how Jackson treated his employees. All of the law clerks and secretaries were treated with respect and kindness by Jackson. And Jackson was very honest and fair with his clients as well. Stiles came to like and admire Jackson very much. And Jackson liked and admired Stiles as well. Not just because of their mutual attraction. But because Stiles also treated everyone with respect and kindness. And Stiles was also very honest and fair with everyone that he worked with.  
One day Jackson stopped by Stiles’ desk. He smiled.  
“Hi, Stiles”, Jackson said. “I just wanted to compliment you on the fine job that you are doing here. I’m very pleased with your work and with your positive attitude”.  
Stiles smiled in return.  
“Thank you, Jackson”, He replied. “I appreciate your compliment. And I like working here. You are a very good boss to work for”.  
They looked at each other for a long moment.  
“I like you, Stiles”, Jackson said. He blushed.  
“I like you too, Jackson”, Stiles replied. He blushed as well.  
“So, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?”, Jackson asked.  
“I’d love to”, Stiles replied. “What time?”  
“How about right after work”, Jackson said. “We could have a drink and then dinner”.  
“That sounds good to me”, Stiles replied. “It’s a date”. They both blushed again.

They had dinner at a very nice restaurant. Stiles had never been to such a fancy place.  
“My treat“, Jackson said.  
“Thank you”, Stiles replied.  
They talked during dinner, and found that they had a lot in common. The both liked the same movies, books, and music. And Jackson liked art. Stiles remarked about the framed art prints that he had noticed in Jackson’s office.  
“I’d like to see some of your paintings sometime”, Jackson said.  
“Well, I’ve got a couple of them on sale at my friends Scott and Lydia’s gallery”, Stiles said. “But most of my paintings are in my studio at my apartment”.  
“Could we go to your studio and look at them tonight?”, Jackson asked.  
“Certainly”, Stiles replied. “I’d love for you to see them”.

Jackson looked around Stiles' apartment. It was shabby chic, but tasteful and clean.  
They went into Stiles’ studio. There were finished paintings hanging on the walls and stacked against the wainscoting. Jackson knew immediately that he was looking at genius.  
“Stiles”, he said. “These paintings are great. I’ve never seen anything like them. You are a brilliant artist”.  
Stiles blushed.  
“Thank you, Jackson”, he replied. “I appreciate the opinion of someone who knows about art”.  
“I’m going to arrange to have a showing for you at a big gallery uptown”, Jackson said. “I know the owner, and I think that he will be as impressed with your work as I am”.  
“Thank you, Jackson”, Stiles replied. “I can’t begin to tell you what that will mean to me”.  
As Jackson was leaving. He turned to Stiles.  
“I enjoyed our date”, he said. I’ll see you at work tomorrow”.  
“I enjoyed it, too”, Stiles replied. “I’ll see you at work”.  
They stood looking at each other. Suddenly, they were hugging. Then Jackson kissed Stiles, a chaste kiss.  
“Goodnight”, he said.  
“Goodnight”, Stiles replied.

Stiles and Jackson were falling in love with each other. But both of them wanted to take it slow. Both of them had been hurt in the past, and they weren’t going to rush things now. They talked about it. And they agreed that they were going to take their time falling in love.

Theo was really freaking Stiles out. He was still following Stiles into the break room and making improper comments to him. Stiles had thought that he could just ignore Theo, but the situation was making him very uncomfortable. Stiles was unsure of what he should do. He didn’t want to be a snitch, but he was becoming more and more uneasy around Theo. Then one day, Jackson came into the break room and heard some of Theo’s comments to Stiles, and noticed how uncomfortable Stiles was.  
“Stiles. I need you to come to my office”, Jackson said. “I have something important to discuss with you”.  
They went into Jackson’s office and Jackson shut the door.  
“Sit down, Stiles”, Jackson said quietly. Stiles sat down in a chair and Jackson sat on the corner of his desk.  
“Has Theo been bothering you?” Jackson asked gently.  
“Yes”, Stiles said. “But I haven’t told anyone about it. I don’t want to be a snitch. I don’t want to get anybody in trouble”.  
“Stiles, this is important”, Jackson said. “I need to know. Has Theo been harassing you? And I mean sexually harassing you”.  
Stiles sighed.  
“Yes, he has”, Stiles admitted. “For some time. I just didn’t know what to do about it”.  
“Has he touched you improperly?’, Jackson asked.  
“No”, Stiles replied. “He just follows me into the break room and says improper things to me”.  
“That’s still sexual harassment”, Jackson said. “I’m going to tell him to stay away from you. And warn him that if he harasses you again, he will be fired”.  
Jackson held out his hand and Stiles took it in his own.  
“And please, Stiles”, Jackson said, “let me know if he continues to harass you”.  
“I will, Jackson”, Stiles replied. “And thank you”.  
Stiles hugged Jackson and they kissed.

Jackson had a talk with Theo. He warned him to leave Stiles alone. But Theo claimed that he was innocent. He told Jackson that it was all in Stiles’ imagination. But Jackson persisted. He told Theo not to follow, speak to, or touch Stiles. If he did that, Jackson told Theo that he would fire him. Theo just shrugged and walked out of Jackson’s office. Jackson decided that from now on, he would keep an eye on Theo.

The next week, Theo didn’t bother Stiles at work. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief.

One night, Stiles worked late. It was after dark when he got back to his neighborhood. He found a parking place on a street a couple of blocks from his apartment building, and parked his jeep. As he walked home on the dark streets, he got an uneasy feeling that someone was following him. He looked over his shoulder, but didn’t see anybody following him. He walked on another block, then got the uneasy feeling again. Once again he looked over his shoulder, and once again he didn’t see anybody. He speeded up his pace and finally got to his building. He went in and made sure that the inner vestibule door was locked behind him. He looked out the lobby window and didn’t see anyone that looked suspicious on the street. He came to the conclusion that he must have imagined the whole thing. After all, Theo’s harassment had had him on edge for several weeks.  
Stiles took the elevator up to his apartment. Across the street, a figure emerged from the shadows and looked up to the twelfth floor as Stiles’ apartment lights went on.

The next night, Stiles and Jackson went on a date. They had dinner at a nice restaurant, then they went on a carriage ride in Central Park. After that they went to Jackson’s apartment and watched some Star Trek episodes. They snuggled on the sofa and kissed for a while.  
“I love you”, Jackson said.  
“I love you, too”, Stiles replied.  
Then Stiles looked at Jackson and smiled.  
“Darling”, he said, “I’m ready. That is, if you are as well”.  
Jackson smiled.  
“Yes, sweetheart”, Jackson replied, “I’m ready, too”.  
They kissed. Then they stood up and walked hand in hand to Jackson’s bedroom.  
They removed their clothes, and when they were both naked, they looked at each other.  
Stiles was slender and pale, with tiny moles scattered on his fair skin.  
Jackson was muscular and ruddy, with light freckles all over his pink complexion.  
“Beautiful”, Jackson said to Stiles.  
“Gorgeous”, Stiles said to Jackson.  
Stiles' cock was long and thick, and he had very large balls.  
Jackson's cock was big and thick, and he also had very large balls.  
They were both aroused. Their thick hard cocks were standing up against their stomachs, red and throbbing.  
They fell upon the bed, kissing and licking each other all over. They took turns sucking each other’s big cocks and large balls. Then they kissed each other passionately.  
“I want to fuck you first, Stiles”, Jackson said. ‘Then I want you to fuck me”.  
Stiles smiled and kissed Jackson again.  
“That sounds like a perfect plan to me”, Stiles replied.  
Jackson lubed Stiles’ little pink hole, then he lubed his big thick hard cock.  
They both moaned in ecstasy as he fucked Stiles. They called out each other’s names as their orgasms overwhelmed them. They hugged and kissed, murmuring endearments to each other. Soon they were both aroused again.  
Stiles lubed Jackson’s little red hole, then he lubed his long thick hard cock.  
Again they both moaned in ecstasy as he fucked Jackson. Again they called out each other’s names as their orgasms overwhelmed them. And again they hugged and kissed, murmuring endearments to each other.  
“That was wonderful”, Jackson said. “You are wonderful”.  
“It was wonderful”, Stiles replied. “And you are wonderful as well”.  
The hugged and kissed again.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Jackson said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.  
Then they fell asleep, holding each other close.

The next morning they went to their favorite little diner for breakfast. As they ate, they smiled at each other and held hands, whispering “I love you” to each other between bites of their food. After they had finished eating and were drinking their coffee, Jackson asked Stiles a question.  
“I don’t want to spoil our breakfast, but I need ask you if your problem with Theo has stopped”, Jackson said. “Is he still harassing you?”  
Stiles shook his head.  
“It seems to have ended”, he replied. “Thank you for warning him off, darling”.  
“I’m glad”, Jackson replied. “I want you to feel safe, sweetheart”.  
“I think that it will be alright now”, Stiles said.  
“Never the less, I’m going to continue to keep an eye on Theo”, Jackson replied. “I don’t trust him”.

A few nights later, Stiles was working late again. After he finished his work, he took the elevator down to the parking garage. As he was walking toward his car, a figure emerged from the shadows where he had been waiting for Stiles. Just as Stiles approached his car door, the figure tackled him and knocked him to the ground. Stiles’ breath was knocked out of him as well. He became dizzy and disoriented, and in the half light couldn’t see his attacker. Suddenly, he recognized Theo’s face. He struggled to get free, but Theo’s weight held him down.  
Theo smirked at Stiles.  
“No use to struggle, Stiles”, Theo said. “Just relax. We’re going to have some fun”.

Jackson was going to catch up with Stiles and ride down the elevator with him, but one of the clerks ran into him accidentally and spilled a whole folder full of papers, just as Jackson saw the elevator doors shut in front of Stiles. Fear shot through Jackson, as he sprinted for the stairs and took them two at a time down to the parking garage. He burst through the door and ran toward Stiles’ jeep. He rounded the driver’s side and saw Stiles struggling to get away from Theo. Stiles’ shirt was torn and Theo was trying to get Stiles’ pants undone. Jackson reached down, grabbed Theo by the collar, pulled him to his feet, and punched him in the nose. Theo turned and ran for the stairs.  
Jackson kneeled down on the floor next to Stiles. Stiles was panting and his eyes were full of fear.  
“Stiles, it’s Jackson. It’s safe now”, Jackson said. “Theo is gone”.  
“Jackson”, Stiles said. “Theo tried to…..he tried to…..”.  
“I know, sweetheart”, Jackson replied. “What do you want me to do?”  
“Just hold me, darling”, Stiles said. “Please just hold me”.

Jackson held Stiles close in his arms until Stiles’ breathing had returned to normal, and the fear had left his eyes.  
"I'm sorry that I was late, sweetheart", Jackson said. "I tried to get on the elevator with you, but the door shut before I could".  
"It's all right, darling", Stiles replied. "It's not your fault. I'm just glad that you got here when you did".  
He kissed Jackson.  
“I can’t believe that little creep tried to rape me”, Stiles said angrily. “If I ever see him again, I’ll kill him”.  
“If I see him first, I’ll kill him before you get the chance”, Jackson replied.  
He kissed Stiles forehead and looked into his eyes.  
“Stiles, we need to phone the police and report this”, Jackson said.  
“I don’t want to do that, Jackson”, Stiles replied. “It’s too embarrassing”.  
“We need to report it”, Jackson said. “Theo is a threat to your safety. And he is a threat to the safety of others. He is a rapist. You can’t let him go free. Your dad is a sheriff, so you know that. Theo should be locked up in prison. He is very dangerous”.  
Stiles sighed and nodded his head in agreement.  
“You’re right, Jackson”, he said. “We have to make sure that he doesn’t hurt anybody else. Call the police”.  
After the police left, Jackson held Stiles again. They kissed.  
“You’re spending the night with me”, Jackson said. “No arguments”.  
“No arguments”, Stiles replied. “Let’s go”.

When they got to Jackson’s apartment, they kissed tenderly.  
“We can just go to bed and I’ll hold you, if that’s what you need”, Jackson said.  
“What I need is to make love with you”, Stiles replied. “I need us to both be inside each other tonight”.  
“Alright, dearest”, Jackson said.  
They went to the bedroom, undressed, and made gentle love with each other.  
As they began to fall asleep, Stiles smiled and looked tenderly into Jackson’s eyes.  
“Thank you, darling”, he said. “For being here when I need you”,  
Jackson smiled and looked tenderly into Stiles’ eyes.  
“Thank you, sweetheart”, he replied. “For letting me be here”.  
They kissed again, then fell asleep.  
Jackson held Stiles close in his arms all night.

A few weeks passed, with no sign of Theo’s whereabouts. The police thought that he might have left the city. They issued an all points bulletin on him.

One evening, Stiles was working on a painting in his studio. Jackson was on his way to pick Stiles up and take him back for the night to his apartment. He had made sure that Stiles had locked all of the doors and windows in his apartment and studio.  
In the alley behind Stiles’ apartment building, there was a door leading to the basement. Someone picked the lock and crept down the stairs. Then he took the elevator up to the twelfth floor.  
As he was working on his painting, Stiles heard the sound of somebody breaking into his apartment. He grabbed his cell phone and locked himself in the bedroom, pushing a chest of drawers against the inside of the bedroom door.  
Stiles phoned 911 and told them that somebody was breaking into his apartment. Then he phoned Jackson and told him about the intruder. Jackson told Stiles that he was just a few minutes away, and told him to stay calm.  
Stiles heard his apartment door opening, and the sounds of somebody searching the apartment. Then somebody tried to open the locked bedroom door.  
“Stiles”, a voice said. “This is Theo. Open the door”.  
“Go away, Theo”, Stiles replied. “I’ve phoned the police and they’re on the way”.  
“By the time they get here, we’ll be long gone”, Theo said. “I’m taking you away from here, Stiles.”  
“Don’t be a fool. Theo”, Stiles replied. “Give yourself up before you get hurt”.  
“You’re the fool, Stiles”, Theo said. “Don’t you realize how happy we will be together?”  
Theo began to try and break the bedroom door down. He rammed his shoulder against it until the lock broke. Then he began to push the chest of drawers out of the way. Stiles picked up a heavy cast iron statue, planning to defend himself with it.  
At that moment the police burst through the door. Theo ran to a window, unlocked and opened it, and jumped onto the fire escape. He ran up one story to the roof, with the police in hot pursuit of him.  
Just then Jackson arrived, and ran to the bedroom door.  
“Stiles, it’s Jackson”, he said. “The police are chasing Theo. Open the door”.  
Stiles pulled the dresser away from the door, opened it, and fell into Jackson’s arms.  
“Are you alright, sweetheart?”, Jackson asked anxiously.  
“I am now that you’re here, darling”, Stiles said in relief.

The police followed Theo up to the roof of the apartment building. Theo jumped up to the ledge that ran around the roof. The police surrounded him.  
“Back off”, Theo said. “Or I’ll jump".  
“Now you don’t want to do that”, one of the policeman said in a calm, quiet voice. “Come down, and we’ll talk about it”.  
“No way”, Theo snarled. “I’m not going to prison. I’ll die first. Back off or I’ll jump!”  
The police backed away a step.  
“Come on down, buddy”, the policeman said. “My name’s Jordan. I just want to talk to you. Don’t do anything foolish. We won’t hurt you. I promise”.  
Theo laughed.  
“I have the upper hand, here”, he said. “You can’t do anything to me. I can stand here all night”.  
Suddenly he lost his balance, his foot slipped, and he began to fall.  
“What the…..”, he said.  
Jordan grabbed Theo’s hand as the other policemen held on to Jordan. Theo’s hand began to slip out of Jordan’s grasp. Jordan tried to grab Theo’s wrist with his other hand, but Theo’s hand slipped out of Jordan’s grip. Theo fell screaming, twelve stories to his death.

That night, Stiles and Jackson made love. Then Jackson held Stiles close in his arms, and they both slept soundly and peacefully all night.  
The next day, Jackson asked Stiles to move in with him. Stiles agreed, and Jackson converted his sun room into a studio for him.  
Stiles had an exhibit of his paintings at the gallery that belonged to Jackson’s friend, and it was a huge success.

Jackson decided to leave the law firm, and his younger brother took over his position there. Jackson set up his own law office in a small city in upstate New York. He and Stiles bought an old Dutch Colonial house near the city and renovated it. They moved in and Stiles set up his artist’s studio in the renovated barn. 

Right after they moved in they sat together in the garden swing and looked down through the trees toward the river. Stiles leaned back against Jackson as Jackson held him in his arms.  
“Do you like it here, baby?”, Jackson asked.  
“It’s heavenly, my love”, Stiles replied.

Jackson’s law office flourished and Stiles became a successful and famous artist. Stiles and Jackson are very much in love and very happy. Jackson asked Stiles to marry him and Stiles said yes. They are married and live a long and full life together.

Every morning they wake up in each other’s arms. They hug and kiss.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Jackson says.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, if someone is sexually harassing you, report it!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed my story. 
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
